Typically in the field of body decoration articles, annular rubber members, clips, and the like, and those in a form of a decorative fastener have been generally used as fasteners for fastening a scarf and the like. However, many of these fasteners are formed of annular members. In the case of such an annular shape, fabric is drawn out through a hole portion. Thus, the cloth is often damaged due to a sharp bend caused by a turnback, a knot, or the like.
Moreover, these fasteners need to exert, as the functions thereof, the looseness prevention effect of holding the fastener and the fabric in position.
For these reasons, until now various techniques have been proposed for solving these problems. For example, JP-A-07-292509 describes a technique “with a combination of an elastic annular fastener 2 and a scarf body 1 woven in an annular shape or formed in an annular shape by stitching up both longitudinal ends of a band-shaped woven fabric,” making the technique known to the public. This literature also describes that an objective of the technique is “to provide a scarf which does not slip down on the body, is therefore kept in a state of beautiful shape, and is very easily wearable.”
Moreover, such a technique exerts the effect of preventing the scarf from slipping down on the body and of enabling even the elderly to wear a scarf easily and beautifully. The advantageous effects of the above-described technique and the invention of the present application have something in common. However, JP-A-07-292509 does not describe a decorative effect of the above-described technique in contrast to the invention of the present application. For this reason, the beautifully-wearable effect of the above-described technique is uncertain. Moreover, the end portion needs to be inserted and drawn in from the tip end because of the annular shape of the fastener. In this respect, handling is not easy.
On the other hand, the fabric fastener of the invention of the present application has a slit portion. Thus, attachment of such a fabric fastener is facilitated. Moreover, a drawing hole for exerting a decorative effect is provided. With this configuration, modification to a wide variety of designs for exerting a high aesthetic decorative effect is allowed. In this respect, the invention of the present application is significantly different.
Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model No. 3126281 describes a fastener “for providing a neckwear not only having a combination of a neckwear body and a band-shaped body such as a scarf but also producing a fresh design by such a combination.” Specifically, the following idea has become a known technique by Japanese Utility Model No. 3126281. That is, in this literature, the following techniques are described: “the neckwear includes a neckwear body A having many loop portions arranged in series by sewing core threads and a small raised fabric piece attached to each loop portion; a band-shaped body B such as a scarf is inserted into each loop portion of the neckwear body A; the band-shaped body B is combined integrally with the neckwear body A in an entangled manner; and therefore, a fresh design totally different from that in the case of using each component alone is produced.”
The above-mentioned idea has it in common with the present application that “creating a fresh design makes dressing up enjoyable.” However, the above-mentioned idea provides a long and large neckwear in terms of the compatibility with the fixed target article to be worn. For this reason, there is a problem of too great an influence of the nature of its own unique design as shown in examples illustrated in FIGS. 4 to 8. On the other hand, the invention of the present application is significantly different in the following respect. That is, the invention of the present application provides a compact fabric fastener, and therefore, such a fabric fastener is, in the entire formational arrangement, a spot accessory almost unnoticeable from the outside. Nonetheless, the texture, pattern, and the like of the fixed target article itself are utilized in the variety of the created designs and in the created aesthetic forms.